Blaise
'''Dolly Blaise '''arrived in Blood Gulch at the beginning of the 3rd Generation. Quickly becoming one of the friendliest in the canyon, she encouraged the two teams to come together and socialize for seemingly no reason, which ended up going quite well. As the constructor and owner of the Neutral Cafe, Blaise was a great help for bringing the two teams together when they needed to deal with a common threat. Eventually, she became the SIC of Blue Team. Brief History Dolly was born and raised in Texas by drug addicts. At some point during childhood her parents were out of money, so they traded her to their dealer. The rest of her childhood and life as a young adult was spent with criminals as property (belonging to one specific man named Derek), but she wasn't alone. In this crime ring was where she very briefly crossed paths with Jason Donoghue. Her time spent as a slave of sorts twisted her up inside, and she soon acted out, killing every one in the house they were kept in, including Derek and some of the other girls who refused to leave. She then tracked down her parents and killed them as well. To get away with it, she signed up for the military and was sent to the canyon. Blaise loves to cook, socialize and get in a good fight every once in a while. She's short and bubbly with blue hair, as well as lots of nerdy interests. She quickly made tons of friends with her team and the neutrals, and soon got acquainted with some of the Reds as well. Treating the war between the two teams like it was some sort of game that could be turned off for a break every once in a while, she wanted the game's "players" to get together and socialize, which is why she built the Neutral Cafe: her own restaurant where people could work, socialize and not worry about fighting. Violence and weapons were prohibited, and those who broke these rules quickly learned what happened when crossing Blaise. As she spent more time in the canyon, she not only became leader of Squad 1, but also somewhat of the mother-like figure for most, with a badass side to her. She enjoyed sparring with her boss and friend Wilcox, spending time with her first real boyfriend Wade, and pranking the Reds. Her relationship with Wade was short-lived however, and soon she began a new one with Wilcox. Blaise also kept her childhood and backstory private, only letting a few details loose which weren't always completely true. Eventually she trusted and opened up to Campbell, and they became best friends. She would later reveal her secrets to the entire canyon to spite Façade, who sought to reveal people's secrets himself. When Wilcox died, she was absolutely devastated for a prolonged period of time. It took her weeks to finally begin to move forward without him, eventually developing an unofficial relationship with Jason, followed by a special bond with Eli Arroyo that grew into a dedicated relationship. Blaise contributed largely to the taking down of The Food Thief, alongside Filch. She also was part of the Fireteam that finally defeated Agent Nevada. Category:Characters Category:Blue Team Category:Team Awesome